


Changed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Happy! - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: George finds Elliot, and he's changed. Crossover with Happy!.





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



The man reeks, George thinks. He reeks of cheap whiskey, blood and probably perfume. His wild beard and torn clothes are strange, but he’s clearly Elliot Stabler.  
He is Elliot, and Kathy said he left her and the kids after he shot that girl and left SVU.  
“Elliot..” George begins, wanting to soothe his friend.  
“I’m Nick Sax and I need to find Hailey.”  
“Hailey?”  
“She’s my kid and the flying donkey is helping me find her and to save Christmas.”  
“Donkey?” says George.  
“I see it, but no one else does. “  
George knows Elliot is truly mad, and he wants to help him.  
“You wanna help me find her, pretty boy?” Nick asks.  
George nods.

*  
“He’s hiding her somewhere safe,” says Nick and sighs.  
“A school, maybe?” George suggests.  
“Maybe. He won’t hurt her now.”  
“Why not?”  
“He needs to make her a doll first.”  
“Did the flying monkey tell you that?”  
“Donkey. Yeah, he did, didn’t you?” he says and addresses the thin air.  
“Who is Hailey’s mother?”  
“My ex. Hates my guts cause I banged my partner.”  
“You slept with Liv?”  
“No. I slept with Merry. “  
“Liv is seldom merry,” says George.  
“Neither am I. I need to find Hailey.”  
“Let’s,” says George.

*  
Nick moves quickly, and George wonders what his pathology is, and if he can be cured.  
Is Hailey even real or just a manifestation of Elliot’s guilt over killing that girl?  
He will help Elliot because he still loves him, always did. Elliot never saw him like that, just as a friend. 

*  
“We need to save Christmas and my girl,” says Nick.  
“I want to save you,” says George and impulsively kisses him.  
Nick kisses back and then looks confused.  
“I’m not into dudes, but you are pretty,” he says and George smiles.  
“We will find her,” George says.  
“First we need to fuck,” says Nick and George doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ends like canon does, expect with George there.


End file.
